Mini Mew Mew
by Maria Hedgehog
Summary: ON HOLD Ten little kids must successfully collect the Mew Aqua as well as protecting the Tokyo Mew Mew, the alien, and those near and dear to them from an unspeakable evil bent on changing the future.
1. Default Chapter

Prelude

It starts in a very hidden place and it was very well hidden in the park to keep away suspicious. Ten little kids, around the age of 5, look at a small TV monitor in their clubhouse. They watch as the monitor blinks on a small dot. "There it is." Said a little boy with greenish-blond hair and glasses to all of them. "Who going to take this job, we luck out getting the first one, because they didn't sense it." He said "We'll take this one. Something tells me this is our kind of job." said a little girl with brownish-blond hair, who was sitting on a giant beach ball. "Yea, it will be easy." Said a boy, with the same color hair, but with alien ears sitting in midair. "Okay, go luck." Said the blonde. The two left in a flash.


	2. Trouble for Tokyo Mew Mew

Chapter 1: Trouble for Tokyo Mew Mew

It was a perfect day,or at perfect if you wasn't the girls from the Tokyo Mew Mew group. The girls were busy with the

normal crowd at the Café. It was the last people and the girls were glad once they left. Meanwhile, Keiichirou had just found

a signal of a Mew Aqua. He was about to call the other when Ryou walk in "What's up?" he ask "A Mew Aqua has been

spotted near a shopping mall. It very close to us." He said. "Okay I'll get the girls on it right away." Ryou said going back

upstairs. Once he was back upstairs, he saw the girls back in their normal outfits. "Girls, we detected a Mew Aqua at a

shopping center nearby go look into it." Said to the girls. "Okay, let's go girls." Said Ichigo.

Meanwhile In front of the Oiiwaka shopping mall, the same little girl from early was leaning against a tree in front of the mall,

watching the boy, who was with her earlier, but he look different. He's hair was still a brownish-blond, but he had human ears

instead of alien ears. He was wearing a red lose shirt with baggy blue jeans, he also had brown eyes. He was surrounded by

people, but was not in any danger. He was performing for the shoppers who were leaving the mall; some of the people even

gave him a tip,even though he said he did it just for fun. The girl looks towards the mall, pushing herself off the tree. 'There it

goes' shethought to herself. She felt the aliens inside, finding the signal for the Mew Aqua. The young boy stops his tricks and

bid everyone around him,his farewells, and the shoppers left. He looks out at the skyscrapers with a distant look in his eyes.

"The others will be here soon.Let's go." He said "Okay" the girl said.

Inside the mall People was screaming and running out of the mall for it was under seize by the aliens. The aliens, Kish,

Pie, and Tart, was using a Kirema Anima to scare all the humans. "Look at all of them, running for their lives." Said Tart,

laughing at them. Suddenly the Kirema Anima disappears. "How could you guys come here and ruin everyone's shopping

day. For all your evil actions, I will make you pay." Said Ichigo, in her transformation state. The other girls came in, in their

transform state too.You're too late Tokyo Mew Mew. We found the Mew Aqua and we will be taking it with us." Said Pie.

While the aliens andTokyo MewMew was yelling at each other they didn't notice two figures behind them until… "Don't

worry about it. We willtake the Mew Aqua" said a female voice. The aliens and Tokyo Mew Mew look towards the voice

and saw two little kids. The boy had reverted back to his real form, which his ears was back to normal and his eyes were

golden, but he put his hair in ponytails like Tart's. The girl with him was always in the shadow but now she was in the light and

it turn out that the light help her feature. Her hair was the same as the boys, but a little lighter than his. Her eyes were golden

yellow and shine with enjoyment. Her outfit was a Chinese outfit (if you've seen the anime, it the one Pudding wears when she

is not working or fighting.) but was dark blue and black and white shoes. "Who are you two and why do you want the Mew

Aqua." Asked Lettuce. "I'm Umeko and he is Toshi and we don't he to tell you why we want it, but we are taking." Said

Umeko. "Your not taking it, we found it first." Said Kish. "There is a saying and I quote 'Finder keepers, loser weepers."

Said the girl. "I don't care, it is ours." Said Tart. "Listen, we don't want to fight you, so just give up." Said Toshi. "You know

as well as I do that they will not give a fight that deals with a Mew Aqua, so we will just have to fight them. You go ahead and

take the Mew Aqua and I will handle them. You know what to do if they follow you." Aid Umeko.

"Okay be Careful" he replied and than disappear. "Let's follow him" Said Pie to the other aliens. They then disappear too.

Which just leave Umeko and the Tokyo Mew Mew to fight.

"So, who am I going to fight." Asked Umeko. Pudding walks out towards her. "I will fight you. Let's see what you got."

Said Pudding. "Okay, but let me get ready." She said smile an evil grin. The girls look at her while she did, but what she did

next was very surprising "MEW MEW PLUM METAMTPHOSIS." She yelled. In a burst of light, she started the transform.

They now noticed that she had the same mark as Pudding did and it was in the same spot as her to. When the light

disappears, they now saw an exact double of Pudding in her transform state, but was a little bit darker. "Are you ready" she

said in a kind voice. Pudding blinks and shakes her head out of her stupor and look at her. "Yes. Let do this." She said to

her. Umeko took a bracelet off her arm and throw it into the air. "Golden Hoop" she said. The Bracelet turn into a golden

hula-hoop and she grab it with one hand. Pudding then ran at her and try to throw a high kick, but she block it. "Your good,

but you need to do better then that." Said Umeko. She sent a mid-kick to Pudding's chest and sent her flying backwards.

"Umeko, we need to go. I got the Mew Aqua." Said Toshi, breathing hard. "Was they that hard for you?" said Umeko,

smirking at Toshi. "Yes, now let's go." He said "Did you do it yet?" she asked. "Yes. Have you?" he asked back "No, not

yet, but I'm about to." She replied. "What do you mean by that?" said Ichigo. "MULTI RINGS" yelled out Umeko, as she

throw her hoop into the air. The hoops change into five head shape mini hoops.

The hoops went to the heads of each Mew Mew. The hoops flash for a minute and left the girls head and left their heads.

The mini hoops became one hoop and turn back into bracelet and flew back into her arm "Let's go sis." Toshi yelled at

Umeko. "Okay, big brother." She said, and then they both disappear. "Well that was strange." Said Zakuro "Yes it was, but

who were they?" said Lettuce. "I don't know. Hey Pudding, what's the matter?" asked Ichigo. Pudding bent down and pick

up a letter and a piece of a photo. "What does it say." Said Zakuro. "It says, 'This battle is far from over. I just one of many

people you will face. I was the first of ten opponents and the other nine won't go easy on you like I did. Each one of us will

drop a blank piece of a photo in each battle. The picture will show eventually when the time is right, but only if you put them in

the correct order.' That's it. If she said she was going easy on me and the others won't then that means trouble because she

was strong." Said Pudding. "What do you think this means" said Lettuce, turning to Ichigo. Ichigo turn and look at the girls

and said "It means we have a new enemy."


End file.
